User talk:Xerruy
Listen up! I'm unblocking you. That's it, end of story. We are going to end this feud with the administratiors of KHFF, TODAY!! Your going to make whatever fan games or articles you want, so long as you follow the Additional Rules set down by Blaid and I. Got me, we won't bother you if you won't bother us. That means calling off this pissing match, you don't have to admit fault, just end t here and now. Also try to call off that pitbull of yours, Kajalmorth! You respect admins thenselves and their rules from now on, and this matter can all be put behind us. Live long and prosper! WolfRisingSun 13:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Kajalmorth? I don't know who the hell that is. Xerruy 20:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wait. The guy who replied to my topic on the main Wikia. I don't have anything to do with qhat he says or does, that's his business. Xerruy 20:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Terrorism This "Crusade" as you put it is simply a counteraction to Wiki Terrorism, its very popular. Don't answer back to this message, I won't be continuing this conversation no matter what you say, long live the Empire and my personal army of Sluts! - BoRadiant 01:43, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I have two things to say. The first is directed at Blaid. Um...Personal army of Sluts.....? The second thing is directed at you. Look here. That is a link to the Kingdom Hearts Fanon wiki's vandelism policy. While not as extreme as the one Blaid and Wolf put in play, in all the key areas it is the same. Yet you are attacking THIS wiki instead of THAT one. That is all I have to say. Evnyofdeath 06:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) 1. I'm not "attacking" this Wiki. 2. You seem to imply that I'm being inconsistent. I'm not on that Wiki because I'm not familiar with it. Contrary to what you seem to think, I'm not going from Wiki to Wiki to check on their policies. I'm on this Wiki because I came across it through Google, wanted to edit it but found myself being prevented from doing so by abusive administrators. That's why I'm criticizing the policy on this Wiki and not KH Fanon. I've never been on KH Fanon before anyway. You're accusing me of inconsistency because I didn't criticize another Wiki's policy that I didn't know about. Besides, two wrongs don't make a right. Xerruy 13:00, July 25, 2010 (UTC) You misunderstood me. I was just asking why you were "attacking" this one and not that one. How was I supposed to know you didn't know about that one. Plus I noticed you skirted around my statement that THE ONLY DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THIS WIKI AND THAT WIKI'S POLICIES ARE SEVERITY. Evnyofdeath 21:39, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that Wiki's policy conflicts with Wiki guidelines as well, though not as badly. But seeing as I already explained that I didn't know of that Wiki and therefore wasn't "attacking" its policy, why are you pointing this out if I may ask? Xerruy 21:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Because unlike others I DON'T hover around other people's talk pages and check in on every single update. I only check them if I notice something that sparks my interest, such as Blaid creating a section called "terrorism". Being from the US that word of course sparks my interest. Evnyofdeath 21:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm keeping an eye on them because they are still abusing their moderator priviliges. Everything I see shows me that they've learned nothing; even after being warned by Wikia staff themselves Wolf is acting like he's under attack from vandals who are out to get him and ruin his work. I don't "hover" around talk pages anyway, you can see new updates in the "My Home" section. Your reply didn't answer my question, by the way. Xerruy 22:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes I did answer your question. I said I don't hover around talk pages. Even if I see an update in the home section I don't click it half the time. THAT is why I didn't know. Evnyofdeath 22:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I misunderstood you then. More on topic - I agree that KH Fanon's policy is wrong as well. But that doesn't really change anythinh about this Wiki. Xerruy 22:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, the thing is that the KH fanon wiki's policy is open to debate and you can appeal, which is the only thing lacking from this wiki's. If that is added, and the punishments are lessened, don't you agree that it would run smoother? Evnyofdeath 22:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) That would be a step in the right direction, although I must stress that KH Fanon's admins also have given themselves more power than is warranted, so reaching their "level" isn't sufficient. Xerruy 23:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm also ont he KH fanon wiki, and I know for a fact their admins are fair. Evnyofdeath 23:44, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll take your word for that. I'm still not agreeing with the formulation of their rules ("x has the final say", etc) but that's more of a principle thing then. Anyway, this Wiki's admins are not exactly fair so I'm not seeing them changing their rules anytime soon (my comment on the Additional Rules page was removed without response, and when I do get a response.....well, you've seen it). Especially since the rules were created to strengthen one side of the discussion in the first place. It's a shame Wolf decided to step down because he did acknowledge some of my criticisms and seemed somewhat reasonable as such (at least more than Blaid). Then again, he seems to have changed his mind on that now that he's told himself that it was all some sort of ploy to screw him. Xerruy 23:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Sigh, you never give up the ghost do you, I've requested time and again that you give up this enquiry and actually start adding pages to this Wiki. Let the past drop and burn, if you can't forgive and forget they your no better than Hitler, the world is full of problems so just admit that the wiki has a problem and move on! - BoRadiant 22:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Positng Something You are worried I'll delete your work straight away and block you, not so, I promise as a Gentleman that I will do no such thing. I will warn you if something is wrong, I won't delete you straight off, promise! - BoRadiant 23:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I give my word as well that Blaid will be fair from now on. Evnyofdeath 00:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC) You know, you didn't have to put in the Category KHII 1/2, you need only Hyperlink it to the page of your game when you make the page that is or shall I start that page for you and leave it for you to work on? - BoRadiant 22:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) You mean you don't know how to Hyperlink that page to your own page, I'll do it for you, look at your world in 5 mins. - BoRadiant 23:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Truth be told, we usually just link all the pages created back to a Master Page (e.g. the Game Page in question), there is on else on this Wiki whom gives their own personal category anymore. - BoRadiant 08:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Disney Worlds Could you move the Disney worlds you've created and put (Kingdom Hearts II ½) in their name, it'll be easier for everyone else, since some will have similar ideas and want to post a world of the same name. It'll also divide your pages from others more Easily, when the time comes then, I'll add Disambiguation page leading to all the similar pages. Thanks! - BoRadiant 17:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I'd already done that for the more obvious ones like the Coliseum, but the others are fixed now as well. I also took the liberty of moving Wolf's Andy's Room because I created a page of that name as well. Xerruy 19:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Excellent, despite our bad start, things seem to be going well now. Keep up the Good Work! - BoRadiant 20:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Indeed! I may add some more character pages soon, too! Xerruy 21:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) As in new Characters or different versions of known Characters. - BoRadiant 13:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Mostly new, but if they're different versions of known characters I'll put (KHII ½) in their names as well (e.g. Maleficent). Xerruy 13:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Good, also I have been looking at the links from your Kingdom Hearts II ½, altering the links so that they are not redirected from the previous page that you moved from. - BoRadiant 13:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) OK, I just created a disambiguation page for Hades. I take it this must be done with every existing character? Xerruy 13:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I picked up the idea on the Final Fantasy Wiki, it saves confusion by mixing up characters and makes it easier to move about the Wiki. - BoRadiant 13:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) The Time Has Come Depression is rage spread thin - George Satayana I have nothing left, everything I've worked for on this site, gone. My fan game, my brainchild, had to be aborted, my friends and fellow admins, they've abandoned me. I shan't be bothering you or this site ever again. Rebuild or ruin KHFF as you like. My time here has come to an end. This day is sadder than the finale of "Lost". You win, I lose. Life sucks....doesn't it? WolfRisingSun 16:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry about Wolf, it seems that this Wiki has "incapacitated him", that could have ended better. - BoRadiant 16:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Apocalypse Want to know the funny thing? Your game (KHII ½) is scheduled to come out on the specified day (I think, if not day, then definitly the same month and year) of the Apocalypse, ah well, can't say you don't have a sense of humour. - BoRadiant 17:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I figured since there wasn't any specific date I preferred I might as well pick one with some significance, hehe. By the by, is there any particular reason you sign your comments with "BoRadiant" instead of just "Blaid"? I remember when I first got here I thought you were two different mods, lol. Xerruy 17:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) =Wolf= JMan2.0 00:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC)I'll let his article be left alone in case he comes back. Okay, good. It's not really in the way or anything, anyway. Xerruy 00:41, August 2, 2010 (UTC) =County General= JMan2.0 01:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC)Now don't take this the wrong way or assume I'll delete any articles. While I love films like the Terminator and Predator movies I myself don't see them fitting in Kingdom Hearts, but that's just me and it's okay if you use them. But I have to ask about the County General world based on ER, out of curiosity rather than thinking about deleting it, but while Terminator and Predator are action filled like Kingdom Hearts, what would Sora and the gang be doing there? I haven't seen that much of ER but everyone knows it is a doctor show, so what would happen? Would there be Heartless? Would the doctors be able to help them fight? Remember, this isn't a threat to take the article down. I myself am just curious. The general idea is that it would be much like any other world. The characters listed as allies would indeed help fighting, though not with magical powers of course. It's a bit of a stretch, but not much more than Ariel or Dumbo mowing through a school of Heartless alongside Sora I think. The Heartless would definitely be there, the main idea being that since it a very highly populated world it could produce countless of them for Maleficent's army (as per KHII) . The multiple visits will consist of adjusted plotlines from the show's seasons, not very different from the general KH formula (e.g. Port Royal). For instance, early in the show there is a plotline involving a paramedic who is involved with one of the main characters. His partner gets killed in a fire, which deeply scars him emotionally and eventually causes him to become aggressive and even violent. In KH, that would cause the darkness in his heart to attract the Heartless ("he took all my pain, all my sorrow and turned it all into rage"). In another visit storyline one of the main docs, who was killed in a helicopter crash in the series (don't ask), becomes the bad guy. He's not really a villain in the series, more of a House type character whom everybody dislikes (and whom the audience loves for his politically incorrect, demeaning but hilarious remarks), but he was enough of a dick to end up somewhat like Clayton. Curtis Ames, one of the listed antagonists, is a patient in a recent season who blames one of the doctors for poor treatment and eventually takes him hostage. I basically tweaked that storyline and had Maleficent manipulate him to use the Heartless and turn on Sora, Donald and Goofy as well. On a side note, don't forget that not all of KH involves fighting! The original had a lot of puzzle solving, and the 100 Acre Wood has yet to see its first Heartless. While I know the type of worlds I pick aren't what most people would use, I do try to stay as true to the series as possible, I try to imagine what it would really be like if Nomura ever decided to do it. For instance, in the case of Predator and The Terminator I significantly toned down violence and language and didn't list all of the original actors in the voice cast (Schwarzenegger would never do something like KH, but Josh Robert Thompson's impression of him is as as good as Robert Constanzo's impression of Danny DeVito). Hehe, I hope it makes more sense know. In time I'll put up plotlines for the different visits to CG. Xerruy 11:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I have no problem with these pages however don't go too far away from animated or non-action synarios, otherwise new Admins will look at the Extra Rules and see a infracture, we don't want our peace ruined again by petty squables. After this point, try and limit the creations of those worlds, you've got the ones you need for your game now anyway, eh? - BoRadiant 22:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Generally I don't use 100 Acre Wood type non-action scenarios, so that's not really a problem I think. Non-animated shouldn't be a problem either since KHII also uses them. As for the rules, I've been meaning to get some discussion going there, but so far I've waited to put some distance between now and the earlier squabbles so this can be done with a clean slate. I know I'm pretty prolific with creating all sorts of pages, but it's not bothering anyone, no? Xerruy 23:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) There is no problem with you creating so many pages but presently YOU are the Wikian whom has created the most world pages, all the same I say the sooner you get them all up, the sooner you can stop making them and let the others get a crack at it, see? - BoRadiant 00:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) True. Admittedly I'm adding new ideas for worlds as I get them, but I'm creating new world pages faster than I'm coming up with ideas for them. I'm glad you're okay with so many new pages being created (doesn't affect the Wiki anyway, but still). But what do you mean with letting others getting a crack at it? They're not hindered by me, are they? AFAIK they can create just as many pages as they like, same as I. If you're worried about the disambiguation thing, I'll see to it that those instances are swiftly sorted out when they arise. Xerruy 01:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) For smoother integration of live action characters and worlds, I'll add images from related video games if I can. This should be possible for all MI6 Headquarters characters except Blofeld, and I may replace some Predator and Terminator pictures with screenshots from video games featuring them. That way they'll look animated so the images will fit into the whole. This isn't possible everywhere, but you get the idea. In addition to fitting in better, adding images like that comes closer to how it would look if worlds like these were ever to be added into a real Kingdom Hearts game. Xerruy 00:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying that you are technically hindering us, what I meant was that usually I use My Home to quick link to everything I've done but presently however these days its mostly filled with your work, it isn't a hinderance however it takes time to work around. - BoRadiant 12:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Images I get my images from Games and Animes. - BoRadiant 01:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) OK, cool. Xerruy 01:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC)